


Příště...?

by yaoiyuri



Series: Evan&Todd: láska vesmírná [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, International Oversight Advisory (Stargate), M/M, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, Underwater Blow Jobs, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiyuri/pseuds/yaoiyuri
Summary: Major Evan Lorne se po náročné misi vrací domů, kde na něj k jeho nesmírnému překvapení čeká velké zelené překvapení.





	Příště...?

**Author's Note:**

> Trvalo to. >__<“ Původně mělo být pokračování kapitolovka (konečně)… no asi po 4 kapitolách jsem zjistila, že takhle to nejde a celý koncept šel do… pryč. A nakonec z toho vylezlo tohle. Enjoy. :D
> 
> PS. M7G-677 je planeta dětí z epizody Konec dětství (S01E05).

Šestatřicetihodinová bitva s gigantickou _něcojakochobotnicí_ se zařadila k těm nejbizarnějším misím, jaké kdy Evan v galaxii Pegas zažil. K ruce navíc od plukovníka dostal jen bandu vyjukaných zelenáčů čerstvě rekrutovaných do programu, ale nakonec to zvládli. Všichni vcelku a živí, i když na pokraji sil. Na Atlantis se vrátili  s téměř dvoudenním zpožděním. Bylo příjemné pozdní odpoledne, a tak Evan doufal, že se kolem brány bude motat co nejméně lidí. Nepotřeboval, aby je kdokoliv očumoval. Nevraceli se totiž v nejdůstojnějším stavu.

Jenomže jakmile prošel horizontem událostí a zhmotnil se v hlavním sále, věděl, že je zle. Kolem zrovna _náhodou_ procházel Woolsey s delegací z IOA. Ten patolízal se nepochybně chtěl před šéfy svých šéfů blýsknout, a proto si k ukázkovému návratu po úspěšné misi vybral právě majora Lorna a jeho muže. Bezpochyby ho k tomu vedl fakt, že na rozdíl od jistého svéhlavého plukovníka neměl major ve zvyku vodit skrze bránu nevyžádané hosty, pochybné spojence a potenciálně nebezpečné zvířecí mazlíčky, případně libovolnou kombinaci jmenovaných možností, a že tato mise měla být původně nevinná rutina spojená s předáním zásob a léků místním domorodcům. Woolseyho očividně nevarovalo ani jejich nehorázné zpoždění.

Bohužel.

Když se k majorovu týmu dostal Woolsey se svým stádem kravaťáků dostatečně blízko, vytřeštil oči a zbledl. Úsměv mu rázem ztuhl na tváři. Chmurný pohled, který v tu chvíli malý plešatý mužík věnoval celému týmu zpoza svých tlustých brýlí, jasně říkal, že za tohle je nechá celý měsíc sloužit na M7G-677. Jen tak pro začátek. Lorne, již smířený se svým osudem, přesto vřele pokývl na pozdrav. On i jeho muži byli od hlavy k patě pokrytí vrstvou fialového slizu, který ke všemu silně čpěl. Měli ho úplně všude. A to už si jich všimla i slovutná delegace. Přesněji řečeno už si jich _čichla_ i slovutná delegace. Evan jasně viděl, jak nakrčili nosy. Všichni od nich o pár kroků odstoupili. Jedna z žen si pod nos ostentativně přitiskla navoněný kapesník a metala kolem sebe pohoršenými pohledy. Lorne ani v nejmenším nepochyboval, že on i jeho muži udělali opravdu nezapomenutelný dojem.

„Jak dopadla vaše mise, majore?“ zeptal se Woolsey přesto jakoby nic.

„Výtečně, pane,“ usmál se major zářivě. Woolsey úsměv opětoval, ale očima ho stahoval zaživa z kůže. Evan se nenechal vykolejit, takových vražedných pohledů už viděl… Ale pravda, obvykle nemířily výslovně na něj. Stále se usmíval a ze všech sil odolával nutkání si odplivnout. Do úst mu zákeřně vnikl kousek toho fialkového hnusu a popravdě chutnal ještě hůř, než vypadal a smrděl. Nakonec se přemohl polknout, protože trapnost dané chvíle závratně narůstala. Woolsey zarytě mlčel, z jeho týmu odkapával sliz hlasitě na podlahu a úplně všichni na něj hleděli s nepochopitelným očekáváním. Decentně si odkašlal a pronesl: „Víte, jak ti farmáři tvrdili, že v jezeře za vesnicí žije příšera, co žere dobytek?“ _A vesničany._ Woolsey se zamračil. „Předpokládal jsem, že je to pouze legenda.“

„To jsme si původně mysleli taky,“ pokýval voják hlavou tak živě, až se tuhnoucí rosolovité chomáče v jeho vlasech divoce zachvěly. _I když ta hromada vyvrhnutých kostí na břehu byla podezřelá._ _Velice podezřelá._ „No, ale dobrá zpráva je,“ pokračoval Evan s pro danou chvíli až nemístným entuziasmem v hlase, „že teď už v jezeře rozhodně žádná příšera nežije.“ Dlužno podotknout, že v jezeře po jejich úspěšném zásahu nežije vůbec nic. Stal se z něj ohromný kouřící kráter. Nechat tu příšeru sežrat pořádnou nálož C4 zašitou do zdechlé _něcojakokrávy_ byla geniální věc. Musí za to poručíka Blocksberga ještě jmenovitě pochválit ve zprávě z mise.

„To rád slyším, majore,“ zapomněl se Woolsey a uznale ho poplácal po rameni, „už se těším na vaše jistě poutavé hlášení.“ Svůj omyl si uvědomil příliš pozdě. Jeho ruka se ihned přilepila. Když se ji pokusil odtáhnout, mezi jeho dlaní a Lornovým ramenem se natáhla odporně slizká, ale obdivuhodně pružná blána, která se našponovala do úctyhodné délky, než konečně s téměř obscénním vlhkým mlasknutím povolila. Woolsey věnoval zachmuřený pohled své ušpiněné dlani a ještě jeden, mnohem zachmuřenější, samotnému majorovi, kterému navzdory veškeré snaze znatelně cukaly koutky. Jeden z techniků od brány k Woolseymu pohotově přiskočil s jakýmsi umouněným hadrem, který však Woolsey vděčně přijal a okamžitě se pokusil svou dlaň očistit. Přitom nespouštěl oči z majora a jeho mužů stále rozpačitě postávajících opodál. Evan vyslyšel jeho němé prosby. Pokynul delegaci na rozloučenou a neprodleně odvolal mužstvo do sprch. Nepochyboval, že po jejich odchodu všichni _odechli_ , přestože ten smrad budou od brány větrat minimálně týden. A srandu z nich budou mít jejich báječní kolegové o poznání déle.

*********************************

Než vyřídil všechny potřebné náležitosti, setmělo se. A on stále neměl čas se osprchovat, navzdory tomu, že na něm ten sajrajt pomalu zasychal. Smutný to úděl velitele mise. Jako by se na něm vytvořila krusta, druhá kůže, které ho tahala za jeho _první_ opravdovou kůži, kdykoliv se příliš prudce pohnul. K jeho smůle i smůle celého týmu nemohla očista proběhnout na ošetřovně, protože tam oficiálně probíhalo dlouho plánované několikadenní cvičení. Neoficiálně se dnes kvůli chybě v rutinní aktualizací systému spustil karanténní protokol, který neprodyšně uzavřel celou lékařskou sekci i s mnoha zdravotníky uvnitř. McKay se je od rána snažil dostat ven, a přitom se před tou pošahanou oficálně delegací, neoficálně čmuchlaskou inspekcí, snažil tvářit jakoby nic. Vzhledem k tomu, že Evanovu mužstvu musel doktor Beckett vše potřebné spouštět větrací šachtou, se náprava geniálnímu vědci očividně nedařila. Evan tak kromě papíru s instrukcemi nafasoval velkou plastikovou tašku plnou roztodivných lahviček a ampulek a hromady igelitu. A pak se se slovy díků věnovaných stále uvezenému Carsonovi vydal čvachtavým krokem domů.

Spěšně procházel potemnělými a opuštěnými chodbami prastarého antického města ke svému staromládeneckému bytu. McKayova zázračná aktualizace systému toho patrně z provozu vyřadila mnohem víc, například osvětlení v celém sektoru a pár dalších drobností, jako třeba transportéry a bezpečnostní senzory. Cestu mu proto osvětlovala pouze přenosná svítilna. Za celou dobu nikoho nepotkal. Všichni se zjevně přesunuli do míst, kam se technické sekci povedlo přesměrovat alespoň část energie a nahodit některé systémy. Nebo se schovali _doma_ a snažili se to celé zaspat s nadějí, že ráno bude lépe. On měl v plánu to samé.

Poprvé po dlouhých týdnech se opravdu těšil na vlastní koupelnu. Od jisté _události_ se jí totiž malinko vyhýbal a využíval pouze společných sprch v šatně mužstva. Jenže ty už před pár hodinami vyřadila z provozu dávka slizu od jeho týmu, takže stejně nebylo zbytí. Před dveřmi bytu ho však přepadl zvláštní nepříjemný pocit. Podezřívavě se rozhlédl po zšeřelé chodbě. Pečlivě a systematicky začal prohledávat nejbližší okolí, baterkou vymetl každý podezřelý výklenek, každý temnější kout, každý stín.

Nic.

Bydlel na celém patře sám, což se většinou jevilo jako výhoda. Ale občas – třeba teď – ani moc ne. Jenomže navzdory nevysvětlitelné tísni a zlověstnému mrazení v zádech nic podezřelého neviděl. Jakmile za ním klaply dveře bytu, oddechl si. Nepříjemný pocit doprovázející i příznačné ježení chloupků na zátylku ho sice stále nepřešel, ale byl doma. Konečně sám. Tady světla k jeho nesmírné úlevě fungovala a okamžitě zareagovala na jeho přítomnost. Náhlý přechod z šera ho na okamžik oslepil, ale ani ho nenapadlo se pořádně rozhlédnout a zkontrolovat i vlastní byt. Cítil se tu v bezpečí a mimo to si nechtěl předsíň zasvinit víc, než bylo nutné. Začal proto na podlahu neprodleně rozkládat igelitovou plachtu, na které se chystal vysvléknout znehodnocenou uniformu. Když se mu neforemný igelit konečně podařilo rozvinout, postavil se na něj a pokusil si pro začátek stáhnout boty. Kamenem úrazu se ukázala už samotná snaha povolit šněrování. Tkaničky dočista obalené a nacucané fialkovým hnusem lepily a prokluzovaly.

„Sakra práce,“ utrousil, když ztěžka dosedl na podlahu. Překulil se na záda a urputně si přitom pokoušel stáhnout levou botu. Tahal ze všech sil, ale bota odmítala povolit. Nadával. Připadal si jako idiot. Ještěže ho při téhle maškarádě nikdo nevidí.

Nadával hodně.

Igelit podkluzoval a šustil.

„Do prdele práce,“ zaúpěl skrze zatnuté zuby, protože bota se navzdory jeho houževnaté snaze nehnula ani o milimetr.

„Chcete pomoct, _majore_?“

„Ne, zvládnu to sám,“ zamumlal bez rozmyslu. Pak mu to došlo. Nechal botu botou a prudce vystřelil do sedu až z něj sliz stříkal všude kolem. Zůstal s otevřenou pusou nevěřícně hledět na svůj gauč. Ozvalo se bolestné déjà vu. Zase u sebe nemá zbraň. V duchu se přesvědčoval, že kdyby ji měl, tentokrát by ji opravdu použil. „C- co tady děláte!“ vydechl zděšeně.

„Čekám,“ odvětil lakonicky Todd. Bezesporu ho Evanův zjev vyvedl z míry, ale taktně se zdržel jakéhokoliv komentáře. „Myslel jsem, že bychom si mohli udělat hezký večer,“ zapředl a vycenil na něj své hrozivé zuby v parodii na _přívětivý_ úsměv.

Evan zamrkal.

Oni dva.

Hezký večer.

Beze slova na něj vytřeštěně hleděl několik dalších dlooouhých minut. Napjaté ticho narušovalo pouze hlasité odkapávání slizu na igelit. Nakonec se voják s bídou zmohl na nevěřícně zakroucení hlavou. Vůbec nic nechápal. Přerušil oční kontakt s mimozemšťanem a pohledem zabloudil ke svému tělu. Natáhl před sebe ruce. Měly nezdravě fialovou barvu. Vážně se tím nemohl přiotrávit a halucinovat? Pohlédl zpět na Wraitha, který k jeho nesmírné smůle vypadal až příliš opravdově. „Jak?“ zašeptal nevěřícně. Todd pokrčil rameny. Všetečný výraz jeho tváře říkal dostatečně výmluvně, _jak_ si plánoval _udělat_ hezký večer.

„Ne!“ štěkl Evan a divoce zatřepal hlavou, aby z ní vypudil všechny prasárničky, které ho v tu chvíli napadly. „Jak jste se sem dostal!“ S hrůzou si uvědomil, že když ho jednou pozval přes práh svého bytu, už ho z něj nejspíš nikdy nedostane. Byl jako upír. Děsivý vesmírný upír. Todd se na pohovce pohodlně opřel a založil si ruce za hlavou. Zatraceně sexy upír, pomyslel si Evan hořce.

„Moje neočekávaná návštěva se panu Woolseymu zjevně vůbec nehodí,“ povzdechl si. Evan nepochyboval, že naráží na delegaci z IOA. „Takže,“ pokrčoval Wraith rozmrzele, „požádal doktora McKaye, aby mě někam odklidil. Asi si mysleli, že je neslyším.“

Tohle už bylo na vojáka moc. Zhluboka se nadechl, zavřel oči a promnul si ulepené spánky. Z přehršle všech informací, které se na něj valily a které se jeho mozek zoufale pokoušel zpracovat, ačkoliv nedávaly nejmenší smysl, začal pomalu dostávat migrénu. Navíc jestli za poslední dny naspal alespoň čtyři hodiny, dost si fandil. „Chceš mi říct, že tě _sem_ poslal McKay?“ zeptal se pochybovačně. Teď už vážně nerozuměl vůbec ničemu.

„Samozřejmě, že ne,“ zakroutil Wraith pobaveně hlavou, „doktor McKay mým odklizením _někam_ pověřil doktora Zelenku.“

„Ah,“ uniklo Evanovi. Tomuhle rozuměl moc dobře. Zatnul pěsti. Tohle Radkovi nedaruje. Todd se potutelně usmál. Evanova reakce nebyla přesně taková, jakou očekával. Přeci jenom pokud vám váš nejlepší přítel schová do bytu Wraitha bez vašeho vědomí, o lecčem to vypovídá. A pokud vás taková skutečnost vůbec nepřekvapí, hodně to vypovídá i o vás samých.

„Jak mohlo Radka u všech čertů napadnout schovat tě tady!“ zaúpěl Lorne nešťastně, ale spíše jen na efekt. Kam jinam by ho po tom, co se stalo posledně, taky Radek mohl odklidit. Tentokrát se Wraith usmál opravdu kouzelně. „Požádal jsem ho o to,“ přiznal bez sebemenší snahy cokoliv zapírat. Evanovi došla slova. Jen bezmocně rozhodil rukama. _Požádal…_ Ten bastard se mu už ani nenamáhá lhát. Netušil, jestli je to dobré nebo špatné znamení.

„Měla být jen jedna noc!“ namítl zoufale. Todd se newraithsky zachichotal. „Vždyť dobře víte, že jsem naši malou dohodu minule přehodnotil,“ připomněl mu. „A navíc jsem si tu něco nechal, pamatujete?“ Škodolibě poklepal na úhledně složený kus šatstva vedle sebe. Tentokrát Evan dočista oněměl šokem. _Ten plášť._ Uložil ho do skříně v ložnici, hned po tom, co od něj minule odešel. Tedy hned potom, co ho vypral, vysušil, vyžehlil a složil do komínku. _Ten zmetek!_ Hrabal se v jeho věcech. Bez dozoru. Zachvátila ho panika. Snad nenašel i…

„Máte moc pěkné hračky,“ pohřbil wraithský velitel všechny jeho plané naděje, „myslíte přitom na mě?“

_Óbože._

Našel je.

Evan zrudl, a že se uměl krásně červenat. Rozhodně nehodlal zahazovat svou důstojnost trapnými výmluvami, proto jenom zbaběle uhnul pohledem a mlčel. No co. Po jejich minulém setkání si uvědomil, jak zoufale se potřebuje dostat do formy, i kdyby ono slibované _příště_ nikdy nenastalo. A tak si pořídil pár hraček. Pro jistotu. Na Atlantis se totiž pod rukou dalo sehnat všechno – včetně velkého _zeleného_ dilda ne nepodobného wraithské chloubě. A na koho jiného by při tom asi měl myslet. Nastala trapná chvíle ticha. Ticha tak nepříjemného a ohlušujícího, až se Evanovi zdálo, že mu z něj brzy musí prasknout bubínky. Když už se to zdálo nesitelné, vyhrkl: „Nemůžete tady zůstat!“ S patřičným důrazem na slovo _nemůžete_. Ne, že by se jeho odvážnému prohlášení dala přičítat velká váha. Když bezmocně sedíte na igelitové plachtě, od hlavy k patě pokrytí smradlavým slizem, nejde vás brát moc vážně ať jsou vaše argumenty sebelepší. A pokud šlo o Todda, Evan neměl dobré argumenty. Nikdy.

Na Wraithově tváři se mezitím usadil výraz _doufám, že jsem jen špatně slyšel._

„Minule jste-“ začal, ale Evan ho z preventivních důvodů raději vůbec nenechal domluvit. „Byl jsem totálně namol!“ skočil mu roztržitě do řeči, „Ne- neovládl jsem se. Bylo to hloupé, nezodpovědné a… a…“ Napadaly ho spousty dalších výrazů, ale nechtěl Todda zbytečně provokovat. „Nemůžu takovou blbost udělat znovu, chápete? Nemůžu! Woolsey mě už takhle chce stáhnout z kůže a kdyby na to přišel, nebo nedejbože Sheppard…“ bědoval nešťastně s nadějí, že se nad ním Wraith smiluje. A vypadne někam hodně daleko.

Todd se zamračil. Už dříve si všiml, že lidé se rádi vymlouvají na účinky alkoholu _._ Zveličují je, aby omluvili své neuvážené chování vedoucí k ještě neuváženějším činům. A přitom sex s Wraithem – podle toho, co sám vypozoroval – se paradoxně stále řadil k těm méně neuváženým aktům člověčího opojení ethanolem. „Jistě,“ sykl a v očích se mu nebezpečně blýsklo. „V té sprše jste mi taky kouřil jen kvůli alkoholu, že?“ neodpustil si kousavě. Evan se napnul, sevřel rty, ale neřekl nic.

„A jak se vám to líbilo.“

A dost.

„Vypadněte odsud!“ zařval a oslizlou rukou demonstrativně namířil směrem ke dveřím. Neměl náladu se s ním dohadovat. Todd se chystal něco namítnout.

„Okamžitě!“

Zatvářil se dotčeně. „Dobrá,“ utrousil hlasem tak klidným a ledovým, až Evana zamrazilo, a vstal z gauče. Evanovi se to nechtělo líbit; na tisíciletého hrdého Wraitha se vzdal podezřele rychle.

„Jak velká je pravděpodobnost, že potkám někoho z té inspekce?“ zapředl mimozemšťan a teatrálně prošel kolem konsternovaného vojáka ke dveřím. Evan zatnul čelisti. Nebylo pochyb, že by si dal sakra práci, aby na někoho z té pitomé inspekce skutečně nenarazil, zmetek jeden.

„Stůjte!“ křikl a neochotně se ohlédl přes rameno. „Nemůžete,“ zamumlal téměř na hranici slyšitelnosti, „nemůžete jít ven.“

Todd se ušklíbl a odstoupil od dveří. „Já snad špatně, slyším, majore,“ uchechtl se ošklivě a poklekl přímo k němu. Evan si trucovitě přitáhl kolena k hrudi, a ještě trucovitěji si je objal.

 „Věděl jsem, že byste mě nenechal toulat se v noci po městě, “ špitl tiše, jako by mu sděloval nějaké tajemství, a se zájmem stáhnul z pramene jeho vlasů tuhnoucí hrudku slizu. Zaujatě ji promnul mezi prsty. Pak je od sebe roztáhl, aby neméně zaujatě zkoumal vazký provazec, který se táhl mezi jeho palcem a ukazovákem. Evan ho po očku zvědavě pozoroval. „Myslím, že z hezkého večer stejně nic nebude,“ podotkl kousavě. Po pravdě na žádný hezký večer ani neměl náladu. Štvalo ho, že je vyčerpaný, špinavý, příšerně smrdí a Wraith přitom pozoruje každý jeho pohyb.

„Mýlíte se,“ namítl Todd, „dnešní večer bude zábava.“

Evan mu věnoval značně skeptický pohled.

„Věřte mi.“

Věřit Wraithovi?

Špatný nápad za všech okolností.

 

************************************

Horká sprcha dokázala smýt první nápor slizu, ale navzdory urputnému mydlení se na Evanově kůži stále držela odolná lepkavá vrstva a za žádnou cenu nechtěla povolit. Dostala se i pod oblečení, dostala se úplně všude. Dohajzlu s cudností, pomyslel si Evan, když se rozhodl nezatáhnout zástěnu, i když věděl, že Todd z koupelny rozhodně taktně neodešel. Naopak ležérně se opíral o protější stěnu a upřeně sledoval každý vojákův pohyb, zatímco u nohou se mu povalovaly cáry uniformy, kterou z něj před chvílí nešetrně ale velmi umně serval. Očividně měl v tomhle ohledu bohaté zkušenosti. Na první pohled na sobě samozřejmě nedal nic znát, jako správný Wraith, ale Evan nepochyboval, že – navzdory horám odporného mimozemského hlenu a puchu, ze kterého se mu s jeho nelidskými smysly musely kroutit i palce u nohou – se mu líbí, co vidí.

Moc líbí.

A měl pravdu. Evan přestal vnímat okolí a otočil se čelem ke sprše, čímž poskytl mlčenlivému pozorovateli úžasný výhled na svůj zadek. Todd už to nevydržel. Bylo neuvěřitelné, jak rychle tenhle člověk v jeho přítomnosti ztrácel zábrany. Mohl by ho zabít, kdyby chtěl a on by neměl nejmenší šanci se ubránit. Mohl by se něm nakrmit. A mohl by udělat tisíce dalších – _horších_ – věcí, které umí pouze Wraithové. Major to věděl. A přesto se nebál stát nahý zády k němu. Beze zbraně.

Okouzlující.

Todd se začal prohrabovat taškou, kterou Evan nafasoval na ošetřovně. Nakonec se mu podařilo na své velké dlaně opatřené nelidskými drápy natáhnout ochranné latexové rukavice, které tam Beckett dobromyslně přihodil. Popadl houbu pohozenou na umyvadle a z lahvičky opatřené štítkem _„tohle první“_ na ni nanesl dávku Carsonova odslizovače. Zamrkal a zadržel dech. Z pronikavého chemického pachu ho zaštípaly dutiny i oči. Nevěděl, jestli smrdí hůř slizem pokrytý Evan nebo věc, která mu od toho měla pomoci, ale zase neprožil tisíce let, aby ho od vidiny senzačního sexu odradila taková prkotina.

Tiše se k němu přikradl.

Jednou rukou si vojáka přidržel za rameno a druhou, tou, ve které svíral houbu, mu začal přejíždět po zádech. Evan se napnul, ale neucukl. Wraith přitlačil. Když se Toddovi povedlo rozbít lepkavou vrstvu, zůstávala Evanova kůže v těch místech zarudlá a podrážděná, ale víceméně čistá. Drhl jeho záda pečlivě. Pak sjel na bedra a celý proces důkladně zopakoval, na hýždích už se Evan nespokojeně zavrtěl. Když si houbou dovolil zajet kolem boku, na podbřišek a níž, důrazně ho plácl  přes ruku. „To zvládnu sám,“ zamumlal. Todd v odpověď nespokojeně mlaskl, ale nepřel se. Dnešní večer bude mít ještě spoustu příležitostí si _sáhnout_. Víc než to. Ale tohle už trvalo příliš dlouho a bez uspokojivého výsledku. Začínal být netrpělivý. Evan si totiž stále ještě _mydlil_ hlavu.  

„Sheppard má v bytě vanu,“ nadhodil. Voják v první chvíli poslouchal jen napůl ucha.

„Plukovník je na misi,“ odvětil nepřítomně, ale v duchu dal Wraithovi za pravdu, vana by se hodila, protože již teď stál po kotníky v podivné páchnoucí břečce, která ke všemu ucpala odtok.

„No právě,“ přitakal Wraith, „takže je jeho byt volný.“

„To nemyslíš vážně,“ zděsil se Evan.

 

Myslel.

Štěstí, že Sheppard nebydlel daleko. Za deset minut už Evan zabalený v ručnících a igelitu nervózně stepoval v nádherné koupelně a sledoval Wraitha, který se tu z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu choval jako doma. Bez váhání začal napouštět vanu. Dlužno podotknout, že plukovník Sheppard neměl vanu, ale VANU o velikosti menšího bazénku zapuštěnou do země. Evan se pár okamžiků jen nevěřícně rozhlížel kolem. V porovnání s tou špeluňkou, kde žil, se to zdálo neuvěřitelné. Čím to, že on si jako plukovníkův přímý zástupce takovou ubikaci nezasloužil? Vždyť i tahle blbá koupelna je velká přinejmenším jako půlka jeho bytu. Navíc fakt, že Todd naprosto přesně věděl, pod kterým květináčem na chodbě je ukrytá karta od dveří, kterou tam plukovník nepochybně přichystal pro své návštěvy neoplývající ATA genem, v něm navíc kromě _lehké_ závisti vzbuzovala i podivný nepříjemný pocit, který se však zdráhal označit jako žárlivost. Nemohl žárlit na Wraitha, to by bylo absurdní. A už vůbec ne kvůli Sheppardovi, to by bylo ještě absurdnější.

„Myslím,“ nejistě přešlápl na studených kachličkách, „myslím, že bychom tu neměli být, veliteli.“ Necítil se tu příjemně. Nikdo, koho by jeho náhodná a popravdě nepříliš legální známost pokoutně odvlekla do šéfova bytu, by se přece nemohl cítit příjemně. Nebo ano?

„Klid, majore,“ chlácholil ho Todd, který vycítil jeho rozpaky, „John je můj bratr _,_ jeho koupelna je i moje koupelna.“ Neprůstřelná wraithská logika, co se na to dá říct. Wraith mezitím do napouštějící se vany lil v různém poměru obsah lahviček z igelitové tašky. Evan se sledováním ohromně bavil. Vše sice na ošetřovně pečlivě označili ručně psanou etiketou, ale Todd neměl při nejlepší vůli sebemenší šanci rozluštiti Carsonův doktorský škrabopis. Navíc lidské názvy by mu toho stejně moc neřekly, takže se začal řídit vlastními smysly. Ke každé lahvičce nejdříve opatrně přičichl. Občas v ní dokonce smočil prst nebo k Evanovu úžasu ochutnal. A teprve pak určil předpokládané množství. Když se zdál se svým alchymistickým čarováním dostatečně spokojený, pokynul Evanovi. Ten si skepticky přeměřil Wraitha i výsledek jeho práce, ale shodil ze sebe se šustěním všechny vrstvy, které ho obalovaly, a nakonec se poslušně usadil do vany. Zasykl. Voda byla horká a smrděla jako nepovedený experiment za sady Malého chemika. Todd se mu usadil za zády, ale ještě před tím vylovil ze záhybů svého pláště pohozeného opodál malý hřeben. Na světle se ostře a kovově zaleskl.

„Au!“ zaskučel voják, když mu jím Wraith začal bez varování z vlasů vyčesávat sliz. Velmi pečlivě. Evan se pod značně nešetrnými dotyky nespokojeně svíjel a cukal.

„Nevrťte sebou,“ napomenul ho přísně. Voják zatnul zuby a s opravdu velkým sebezapřením polykal poznámky o své nespokojenosti a nepohodlí. Hřeben se lepil a příšerně tahal. Co chvíli ho úplně obalený slizem musel Todd očistit propláchnutím v mnohem koncetrovanějším roztoku, než v jakém se máchal jeho oslizlý člověk. A pak začalo další kolo mučení. Evan v duchu děkoval bohům za vojenské předpisy stanovující délku vlasů, protože kdyby je měl nedej bože jako Todd, asi by se raději nechal ostříhat dohola. I teď vážně uvažoval o holicím strojku, ale nesebral odvahu tuto možnost otevřeně navrhnout. Pokusil se proto raději povznést nad slabost svého fyzického těla; doktor Jackson by ho určitě pochválil.

„Jauvajs!“

„Tak sebou pořád tak neházejte!“

To se lehko řeklo. Muselo to trvat věčnost, přestože Evan v koupelně bez oken naprosto ztratil pojem o čase. Lehce nafialovělá kůže se mu rozmočila a zvrásnila, a co víc, vyskákaly na ní rudé fleky pravděpodobně následkem alergické reakce na Carsonův superdráždivý odslizovací roztok. Wraith mu navíc svou urputnou snahou musel vyškubat dobrou třetinu, ne-li rovnou polovinu, jeho krásných hustých vlasů. Začínal ho nesnášet. Jediné pozitivum viděl v tom, že už tak strašně nesmrděl. Sice se kolem něj stále držel lehký odér, ale doufal, že během pár dní snad vyprchá. Zbytky slizu pluly v odporných fialkových chuchvalcích na hladině a pomalu se rozpouštěly. I Todd se zdál s výsledkem jejich _společné_ práce spokojený.

„Ještě jednou se osprchujte, smyjete zbytky,“ vyzval ho a dal se do úklidu.

Evan ve sprše přemýšlel, zda by mu _měl_ být vděčný. Mohl se na něj přece vykašlat. Pak se vzpamatoval a imaginárně si nafackoval. Co to kecá. Byl to vypočítavý parchant a rozhodně to nedělal ze samaritánství. Dělal to pro sebe, ostatně jako vždycky všechno. Na náladě mu moc nepřidal ani fakt, že i Sheppardova sprcha byla mnohem větší než ta jeho. Tady by se dva urostlí chlapi vůbec nemuseli tísnit. Tady by dva urostlí chlapi mohli dělat spoustu věcí, když už nad tím tak přemýšlel. Jeho pohled sklouzl k poličce s šampony. Podle poloprázdné tuby lubrikačního gelu, která se mezi nimi ukrývala, se tu spousta těch věcí už někdy děla. Přepadla ho nová vlna špatného svědomí, které se, nepříliš úspěšně, snažil uchlácholit výmluvami, že je tu jen, protože ho donutil _ten_ Wraith a taky protože ve vlastní koupelně nemá dost možností, jak ze sebe ten nechutný emzácký hnus dostat.

Když vylezl ze sprchy, konečně dokonale čistý, ke svému nesmírnému překvapení zjistil, že Todd mezitím vycídil vanu tak, že v ní nezůstalo ani stopy po nějakém odporném slizu, a dokonce zvládl uklidit prakticky všechen nepořádek, který v koupelně udělali. Nechápal, jak to mohl stihnout. A navíc začal opět napouštět vanu a tentokrát už přidal pouze pěnu do koupele. Plukovníkovu opravdovou pěnu do koupele. Ujela mu přitom ruka, protože jí po chvíli bylo ve vaně víc než vody, nebo to tak alespoň Evanovi připadalo. Jako by ji naplnily nadýchané voňavé obláčky. Todd se vysvlékl a vlezl do dovnitř. Pokynul mu, aby ho následoval. Očividně ho myšlenka na _hezký večer_ stále neopouštěla.

Pro člověka a Wraitha byla Sheppardova vana ideální. Todd to musel vědět z dřívějška, což v Evanovi vzbudilo další iracionální vlnu _rozhodněnežárlivosti_ a kazilo to celkovou atmosféru. Oba se proto zpočátku drželi každý na své polovině. Evan se přes svá opodstatněná podezření nedokázal jen tak přenést, ale ani se na toto téma neodvažoval začít konverzaci.

„To, co si myslíte, že se tu dělo, majore,“ povzdechl si Todd, „se tu vážně dělo, ale ujišťuji vás, že nikdy ne se mnou.“ On se Sheppardem po večerech pouze koukal na výkvět pozemské kinematografie, ve vší počestnosti samozřejmě. Evan nemohl popřít, jak velká úleva pro něj Wraithovo dobrovolné přiznání bylo. Mlčky přikývl na znamení, že rozumí. Věděl, že mu nelže, i když neměl žádný hmatatelný důkaz. Prostě mu věřil. Napětí z něj rázem opadlo. Pohodlně se opřel a zavřel oči. Voda mu sahala skoro k bradě. Pomalu, ale jistě, na něj začala doléhat únava posledních dní. Mise. Příšera. Zelenáči. Todd…

Hlasité šplouchnutí ho přimělo oči opět otevřít. Wraith zmizel. Jenom hladina se neznatelně zavlnila. Začal se zmateně rozhlížet kolem.

_Kam sakra…_

Cukl sebou, když na stehnech ucítil _něčí_ dlaně. Donutily ho roztáhnout nohy. Hladily ho v tříslech. A v klíně. A pak se objevily rty. A jazyk. Evan zalapal po dechu a zaklonil hlavu. Sevřel okraj vany a poddal se tomu úžasnému pocitu. Tohle… tohle mu chybělo. Hrozně moc. Odvážil se hlasitě zasténat, protože ho tu nikdo slyšet nemohl. Todd vydržel pod vodou na jeden nádech zatraceně dlouho. Evana by to znervózňovalo, kdyby v tu chvíli mohl myslet i na něco jiného, než jak mu dělá dobře.

Už to nemohl vydržet.

Nahmatal pod vodou dlouhé vlasy. Mezi rty se mu vydral poslední zoufale vzrušený sten a bylo to. Stejně intenzivní jako minule. Splašené hormony navíc prozatím odplavily veškerou únavu. Z vody se vynořila hlava. „Víte, veliteli,“ usmál se, „já pod vodou tak dlouho nevydržím.“  Přitom mu z tváře odhrnul jeden z neposedných pramenů a laškovně mu ho zastrčil za ucho.

„To ani nemusíte,“ broukl a ho políbil tak, jak to umí jen tisíciletí roztoužení Wraithové. Evan se k němu přitiskl a dychtivě sjel rukou k jeho rozkroku. Todd spokojeně zavrněl, ale pak se od něj i přes Evanovy protesty odtrhl. Elegantně se vyhoupl přes okraj vany a pohodlně se usadil na jejím okraji. Nohy si stále máchal ve vodě. Nemusel Evana ani pobízet. Jeho nabuzený mimozemský pták byl pro vojáka příliš silné lákadlo. Bez váhání sklonil hlavu do jeho klína. Věděl přesně co dělat, v tomto ohledu se už minule prokázal jako velice nadaný a učenlivý.

Vzal to hezky odspodu. Ze všeho nejdříve mu polaskal koule, které ho stále nepřestávaly fascinovat. Pak začal špičkou jazyka přejíždět po celé délce. Todd spokojeně zavrčel. I jemu tohle zatraceně chybělo. Velel sice lodi plné loajálních Wraithů a věrných lidských posluhovačů, kteří by mu splnili _jakékoliv_ přání, ale on jejich oddanosti v tomto směru využíval málokdy. A od jistého večírku mu to přišlo obzvláště nevhodné. Musel si připustit, že kdovíproč prahne jen a pouze po šikovných a chtivých rtech tohohle lidského vojáka. Ke své hrůze se Wraith v kratičkém okamžiku dočista přestal ovládat. Evanova svědomitá péče ho donutila zasténat. Tiše, ale přece. Zavrčel. V dlani pevně sevřel hrst tmavých vlasů a zlehka troufalému vojáčkovi trhl hlavou dozadu, aby dal jasně najevo, kdo je tady šéf. Evan se nepřel, nevzdoroval, jen po něm odevzdaně mrkl svýma pomněnkovýma očima. Ó ano, ty jsi tady šéf a mě to kurevsky rajcuje, pomyslel si v duchu a nechal si ho vklouznout hluboko do krku, jak to uměl. Zakmital jazykem. Sevřel rty. Povolil. A znovu. A jinak. Představa, že kvůli němu, byť jen na okamžik, může ten hrozivý wraithský velitel ztratit hlavu, ho šíleně vzrušovala.

Todd opět zavrčel a žádostivě si přitlačil vojákovu hlavu hlouběji do svého klína. Měl sice železnou vůli, ale dnes už nemohl čekat. Nechtěl. Navíc si dobře pamatoval Evanovo zklamání z minula. Rty se mu zvlnily do nepatrného, ale o to zlověstnějšího úsměvu. Původně chtěl majora alespoň upozornit, ale rozmyslel si to. Byla by přece škoda ho tak neurvale vytrhnout z jeho soustředění. Překvapení, pomyslel si Wraith a slastně přivřel oči. Nepatrný úsměv na jeho tváři se rozšířil v nefalšovaný zlomyslný škleb.

Evan skutečně překvapeně vyjekl. Náhle měl ústa plná husté horké tekutiny. Zakuckal se, ale poslušně a bez protestů všechno polkl. Odtáhl se a jeho pomněnkové oči užasle zamrkaly. Todd mu přejel dlaní po tváři. „Spokojený?“ zapředl. Evan se začervenal, ale v jeho tváři se zároveň zračilo cosi drzého a vzpurného. Lascivně si otřel rty. Todd opět vklouzl do vody, hbitě si přitáhl člověka k sobě a začal ho líbat. Voják spokojeně zamručel. Todd uměl skvěle líbat, toho si všiml už minule. Todd celkově s  _lidským_ tělem uměl hodně věcí. Evan si v duchu poznamenal, že bude muset nenápadně zjistit, jestli je takhle skvělé líbání pouze výsadou velitele nebo je přirozené celé jeho rase. Když se Wraith opřel se zády o vanu, Evan toho ihned využil. Posadil se obkročmo na jeho klín a omotal mu ruce kolem krku. Chtěl mu být co nejblíž. Tentokrát si to vážně chtěl užít.

Obdivoval jeho úžasné vypracované tělo. Minule nedostal příležitost a teď si to hodlal pořádně vynahradit. Zalíbeně mu přejel po jeho hrudi, kde objevil další tetování. A chybějící bradavky. Zamrkal, aby se ujistil, že se mu to vážně nezdá. Tahle _drobnost_ mu na večírku unikla. Taktně se pokoušel se tuhle fyziologickou kuriozitu přejít, ale šlo to ztěžka, protože jeho mozek se jí okamžitě chytl. Měl přece pupík, zatraceně, tak proč ne i bradavky? Proč! Todd opět zcela přesně odhadl, na co myslí, protože tok jeho myšlenek přerušil vskutku výmluvně. Štípl ho do levé bradavky. „Au! Sakra,“ vyjekl voják a plácl ho přes ruku, „nech toho!“ Todd se jen ušklíbl. Výraz jeho tváře hovořil jasně – _nemám čas ani náladu dávat ti lekce z wraithské biologie_. Místo toho si ho přitáhl k dalšímu polibku, což Evana konečně přinutilo prozatím pustit tu věc z hlavy. Své ruce však se zaujetím nechal bloudit po jeho těle, tak jiném, a přesto tak podobném. Z rozverného souboje, čí jazyk získá v jeho puse nadvládu, ho vytrhl _dotyk_. Něco dlouhého a zatraceně tvrdého se mu otřelo o zadek.

Oči se mu rozšířily úžasem. Vždyť uplynulo sotva pár minut. „Jak?“ vydechl udiveně.

„Jsem Wraith, já můžu _pořád_ ,“ uculil se mimozemšťan samolibě, „což se o jiných rasách v galaxii říct nedá.“ Evan na něj šokovaně hleděl. Zrudl až ke kořínkům vlasů. „Pořád?“ pípl slabě. Pořád znamenalo… jako pořád?!

„Je toho spousta, co o Wraithech ještě nevíte, majore,“ zapředl Wraith, zatímco mu něžnými polibky zasypával krk. 

„Počítám, že ty mi toho hodně povíš,“ vzdychl Evan a s rozkoší naklonil hlavu ke straně, aby mu usnadnil přístup. Rty mířily stále výš.

„Povím, hmmm,“ zamyslel se Todd. „Možná,“ připustil, „ale osobně dávám přednost názorným ukázkám.“

„Mám názorné ukázky rád.“

„O tom ani v nejmenším nepochybuji, majore,“ špitl mu do ucha a jazykem přitom obkroužil citlivý lalůček.

 

Voda chladla a pěna se pomalu ztrácela. Konečně uplynulo dost času, aby mohli i jiní.

„Jste si skutečně jistý, majore?“ zeptal se nakonec Todd. V té prosté otázce se ukrývala svůdná výzva i jasné varování. Zašli příliš daleko, a jakmile tu hranici překročí, už nebude cesty zpět. Evan se od něj překvapeně odtáhl. Todd ho doslova hypnotizoval, nechtěl, aby mu unikla sebenepatrnější známka zaváhání. V dané situaci si ani jeden z nich nemohl dovolit žádné pochybnosti. Oba příliš riskovali. Evan však nezaváhal ani na okamžik. „Jsem,“ odvětil odhodlaně.

„Dobře,“ usmál se Wraith potěšeně, nicméně ihned zvážněl. „Ale upozorňuji vás, že poprvé to může být trochu nepříjemné.“

„Nedělám to poprvé,“ namítl popuzeně.

„S Wraithem ano,“ opáčil mu Todd. Evan hlasitě polkl. Na tom asi _něco_ bylo. Znervóznilo ho to, ale přesto se nezvedl v bocích. Jednu ruku měl stále omotanou kolem Toddovy šíje a druhou nahmatal pod hladinou _pořád_. Přejel po něm dlaní. Vzrušeně pulzoval, tvrdý jako kámen – bez nadsázky.

_Bože, ano._

Opravdu po něm upřímně toužil. Teď a tady. Cítil, jak mu po zádech pomalu, ale přesto nedočkavě sjíždí Toddovy ruce. Jejich putování zastavily až dva lákavé kopečky vypracovaných hýždí. Pevně, chtivě je sevřel v dlaních. Dlouhé ostré nehty přitom zaryl do měkké _lidské_ kůže. Voják tiše sykl.

„Neublížím ti,“ pošeptal mu do ucha téměř něžně.

„Já vím,“ usmál se. Sám netušil, proč to řekl a především, co ho vede tomu opravdu a bezmezně věřit. Od báječného a nezapomenutelného sexu je v tu chvíli dělily doslova vteřiny.

Sex. Ta tři prostá písmenka v sobě ukrývala vše, na co byl Evan právě teď schopný a ochotný myslet, vše, po čem toužil.

Dokonalý.

Božský.

Sex.

Evan opět toužebně spoji své rty s wraithovými ve vzrušeném očekávání hříšně lákavých věcí přístích. A přesně v tu chvíli zapraskala příchozím hovorem vysílačka, kterou Todd dostal pro všechny případy od Zelenky a Evan ji odložil vedle vany. Ten kus vcelku primitivní technologie dokázal onu úžasnou intimitu chvíle narušit tak dokonale, že si Evan v návalu prvotní paniky rozřízl ret o Toddovy zuby. Jednoduše mu v první chvíli nedošlo, že člověk na druhé straně rádiových vln _nemůže_ vidět, že se chystá k divoké souloži Wraithem.

„Kruci!“ zaklel zlostně a setřel si krev hřbetem dlaně. Todd uměl lidi líbat skvěle, ale on na Wraithech musí ještě zapracovat. Pohotově ze svého zeleného skoromilence slezl a stáhl se na druhý konec vany. Zuřivě hmátl se po vysílačce. Musí to být něco vážného, protože jinak dotyčného vlastnoručně vykuchá. Tupou lžící.

Kruci!

„Tady Lor-“

„KDE _DOPRDELE_ JSTE!“ ječel k nepříčetnosti vytočený hlas. Evan leknutím málem upustil vysílačku do vody. „Ra- Radku?“ vykoktal ze sebe konsternovaně.

„Jsem u tebe!“ supěl vědec, „Kam jste zmizeli? Zbláznil ses, _pitomče_! Nemůžeš se s ním…“ Čechovu litanii přerušilo praskání statické elektřiny. Špatný signál. Evan se zmateně rozhlédl po koupelně. Kolik je vlastně hodin? Instinktivně pohlédl k zápěstí, ale hodinky si nechal ve svém bytě, samozřejmě. „Do hajzlu,“ zaúpěl a zmáčkl tlačítko na vysílačce a snažil se ovládnout rozechvělý hlas. „Radku, sly- slyšíš? Už jdeme, uklidni se! Dej nám dese-“

„PĚT minut! A dělejte _, zatraceně_! McKay ho chce mít v sedm v laboratoři!“

Evan se zděsil. To už bude sedm? Sedm ráno?! „Rozumím,“ povzdechl si, „pět minut. Počkej.“  

S tichou nadávkou mrštil vysílačkou na kachličky a lehce ťukl čelem o hranu vany. Tohle nebylo fér. Celý zpropadený vesmír se proti němu zjevně spiknul. Za zády mu šplouchla voda. Ohlédl se s neblahým tušením. Todd se usmíval. „Za doktorem Zelenkou trefím sám,“ ujistil ho a než Evan stačil cokoliv namítnout, vyskočil z vany a hmátl po ručníku. Všechny Evanovy naděje v tom okamžiku umřely. Rychle a bolestivě. Nikam dál to nezašlo. Minule za to děkoval. Teď se v duchu proklínal.

Tohle nebylo fér.

Tohle kurva nebylo fér.

Evan z vany vylezl s elegancí vyvrženého vorvaně. „Počkej!“ Muselo to znít opravdu zoufale, protože již zpola oblečený Todd skutečně počkal. Evidentně se celou touhle záležitostí dobře bavil. „Příště,“ mrkl šibalsky, „nám to snad vyjde.“ Evan stiskl rty k sobě. Do hajzlu s nějakým příště. On potřeboval sex teď!

A Todd to věděl.

Todd byl bastard.

„Žádný příště nebude,“ utrousil zlostně. Copak to nechápe? Jak moc nepravděpodobná shoda nešťastných galaktických příhod jim něco takového zase dopřeje a jak dlouho to bude trvat. Uměl si odpovědět sám – věčnost v tom lepším případě. Litoval, že si na Radkovi nevyžebral těch blbých pět minut navíc. Taková jedna rychlovka by sice nebyla ono, nicméně by byla alespoň _něco_.

Todd si povzdechl, ale jeho oči se smály. Bez větší námahy si přitáhl vzpírajícího se vojáka k sobě. Políbil ho, nejdřív na pohmožděné rty a pak smířlivěji na čelo. Evan se ho celou dobu snažil odstrčit, ale v jeho gestech chyběla patřičná razance. Byl příliš unavený, beznadějně nadržený a psychicky deprivovaný.

„ _Příště_ nech na mně, Evane, ano?“

**Author's Note:**

> Vím, milujete mě, hlavně za ten konec. Berte to jako dárek k Valentýnovi. :-*


End file.
